A potentiometer winding of this kind is known from FR-A No. 922 860, for example. With such potentiometer winding a cylindric or toric contact surface results. In order to ensure safe contact between potentiometer winding and slider with such a potentiometer winding, also when the slider moves quickly, expensive slider constructions are necessary (e.g. of the type of DE-A No. 3,413,741). Hereby the potentiometers become costly.
From GB-A No. 567 129 a process for producing wire resistance strain gauges is known. Wire resistance strain gauges comprise a wire which is applied to a carrier of paper and which is fixedly cemented by a special bonding agent on the surface of an element the extension of which is to be measured. When the examined element is extended, also the wire is extended and changes its electric resistance. This change of resistance is normally converted into an electric signal by a bridge circuit. In order to make the change of the resistance which can be achieved with a predetermined extension and predetermined length as large as possible the wire in such wire resistance strain gauges is arranged zigzag. GB-A No. 567 129 relates to a process for producing such wire resistance strain gauges as economically as possible. For that purpose, the wire is wound helically in one layer on a cylindric paper roll and is then flattened together with the paper roll.
This does not concern a potentiometer, not a solid carrier and not the problem of obtaining a flat contact surface for the slider in a potentiometer.